An Evolved State of Being
by AtteroAdepto
Summary: Kate was forced to marry Garth but backed out. It was to late for her a Humphrey had already left. Two and a half years later Kate is still alone hoping for her true love to come back and the pack have united under Garth's and Lilly's marriage. But when a space ship crashes Kate comes across an alien. But there's something about this alien. Something Familiar... Rated T for future.
1. Chapter 1: Stranger to all

**Kate's POV**

We approached the creature slowly, me and a large group of alphas. It was unconscious lying on the ground in a large clearing in the forest, not making a single sound. We all thought it was dead, it wasn't breathing. It wasn't moving a single muscle. I took a good gander and tilted my head curiously to the side, taking in the enormous creatures physical features. I have to say it looked taller than a bear but was slender than one. It's fur was grey and black with a light grey under belly. It looked like a gigantic wolf with long ears and a really long bushy tail that made anyone who looked at it want to play with it. It was like four times the size of me at least. Strangely it looked similar to him. Bur he's been gone for two and a half years. I still mourn the fact that I couldn't say I loved him and still hope that he'll come back.

I then noticed that the creature had hands instead of paws on his forearms.

I started to slowly walk closer to it. "Kate don't, we're not sure if it's its dead or not." Winston said before continuing "It could be dangerous."

I took the warning and continued to move close but at a slower rate than before. But I became motionless as the creature took a deep breath, probably to regain it's breath because it wasn't breathing before. It roll over slightly before opening its eyes.

I gasped at the sight, the usual whites of the eyes were a dark grey and the iris were icy blue, it sent chills down my spine. He looked around before lifting his head and smiled

Confused and frightened, I mustered up the courage to speak. "H-hello"

"What...Yes, Yes!" He proceeded to roll on his back and start laughing and cheering quietly to himself, I was confused to say the least. "I made it, I made it back" He finished before his smile turned to a frown.

He stood up making us all socked because instead of standing on all fours he got up on his hind legs. And franticly looked around. "LANDIE" he yelled. "Why are you standing like that?" I asked, He looked at me a chuckled. "This is how my species always walks, its normal to us." He answered. I was still confused nonetheless but I nodded indicating that it was a somewhat satisfactory answer. Needless to say I was still scared.

He started sniffing the air and rotating his long ears in different orientations till they stopped and he turned his head with a look of shock on his face. It was difficult to see his face because he stood four meters high at least maybe more but before I could ask anything, he took off sprinting and came to the edge of the clearing and leaped over the other alpha wolves who were preparing to stop him. I was a little freaked out but we all ran after him.

By the time we got there, we were al panting but he was trying to pry open some sort of metal pod. But to no avail. No, No why wont you open!" He slammed his hand down in anger before quickly moving to a panel on the side of the pod. This whole pod looks like a piece of debris that fell from the meteorite that came down a few minutes earlier. I was now sacred confused and alarmed by all the events that have happened recently.

He moved the panel aside to revel a device shaped similar to an L. He pulled it out and pressed a button on the side before pointing it at the lock that sealed the pod. The device hummed which grew increasingly louder before making a beeping sound, but before I could query on what he was doing he pulled down on some sort of trigger causing a bolt of blue light to shot out and impact the hull of the pod and blowing the lock right off. He threw the device down and ran over lifting a hatch and reached inside. I tried to see what it was he was collecting but it was too dark and I was at the wrong angle. He lifted something large out. I gasped at what it was.

He lifted out one of his own kind out but it was female and had blue fur instead of grey and a stark-white underbelly. He slowly laid her down. She had a long mane like mine but it was dark blue, she was beautiful. I was actually a bit jealous.

"Please no! No, No, No!" He pleaded "Please wake up." He pressed one of his ears up against her chest "OK she has a heart beat and she's breathing no only if I could...what."

He lifted his hand and examined it. It was covered in blood. He gasped before turning to me.

"Do you still have a healers den?" he questioned. _'Still'_ I thought, I nodded "buts it's in a different location, we recently moved it to accommodate the larger pack size." The packs had united but under Garth's and Lilly's marriage

He then picked me up like I was nothing. I yelped but not in pain but fright because it caught me completely off guard.

"Lead me to it" he said in a now panicky grunt as he lifted the female on to his shoulder. I could now see a large cut going down his side and onto her back. He sprinted towards the den cluster while I lead him to the new healers den.

He was moving quickly, even though he was carrying me and the female. We arrived at the den and he put me down. He had to crouch to get in. Eve came rushing out from the back and saw me and the creature, she instantly went into protective-mother mode but before she could even touch him, he grabbed her and held her making sure that he didn't hurt her and she couldn't hurt him.

"Eve please help my mate" he pleaded. She looked over at me and said "How does he know my name" I shrugged and my mother cantered up to the female who was now lying in the middle of the den. I know that these two creatures were mates with one another. I noticed the male had a look of worry and panic on his face.

The male sat down and I notice tears forming in his eyes. I cantered up to him frightened but I thought to comfort him "Hey, its OK she'll be fine. I said in a desperate attempt to comfort him. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and nodded.

"So do you two have names" I asked curiously about him and his mate. I was also looking to break the metaphorical barrier between our species.

She's Landie, my mate. You should already know my name" he said before returning his gaze back to the unconscious Landie.

I'm sorry but I do not believe we have ever met so I do not know your name." I said confused but in an accidental annoyed tone. He looked at me with even more sadness in his eyes but before realising something. "Oh yeah I forgot, I now reside in this form don't I, so I probably look a lot different" he said seemingly to himself. I stood there, head cock to the side confused out of my wits.

"It's me Kate" He said on the absolute verge of tears. _'How does he know my name?'_ I questioned in my head.

"It's me, Humphrey".


	2. Chapter 2: For Love

**Kate's POV**

To say I was shocked would have been one hell of an understatement. I slipped deep into my own little world full of emotion. Anger, Jealousy, Sadness, happiness.

 _'Its me, Humphrey'_ Echoed through my mind and rung through my ears causing my brain to seize and my heart to break when I realized he moved on and became something more.

A lot more.

I couldn't hear anything that was happening in reality I was in to muck of a state in shock to care but I couldn't react as a watched Eve say something to Humphrey. Humphrey, after a short chat with Eve, got up a left, sprinting to god knows where.

I didn't take long for me to feel weak and my vision faded. I proceeded to collapsed on the floor. But I felt the most softest thing I ever felt before I was completely out cold.

 **Humphrey POV (just after he told Kate who he was)**

I watched as Kate slipped into a state of shock curious I wondered why. But before I could enquire Eve approached me.

"So your Humphrey are you?" she said in a suspicious and inquisitive tone.

"Yeah, how's Landie?" I replied quickly changing the subject not wanting to share the story of how I became this being.

"Well I don't know how she will react to these herbs and medicines I'm using so sorry I can't help her" she said in a slightly worried tone "Now, you and I need to talk about Kate"

I stood up but I forgot I was tall and hit my head **HARD** on the ceiling "AHH!" I yelled

"Whoa watch yourself Humphrey" Eve chuckled

"I need to get something" I said rubbing my head "Do you know which way my ship crashed in?" she tilted her head I confusion "Ship?" she whispered

"primitives" I whispered "The meteor which direction did it go in?" I said slightly annoyed

"oh, that went north" eve said in realisation

"I'll be back look after these two" I said pointing at Landie and Kate who just started to tumble around. Just as I left she fainted but before she hit the ground I reach under he and caught her a laid her down softly before proceeding to sprint out of the den. I had grown much faster and stronger in my transformation. After what had happened to me I chose to be military. I don't know why, mabry because I was angry and really upset. I chose all the advanced courses. Not many join those courses so I chose them so that I could commune with as less people as possible.

After a year I mastered the classes with top marks and was the best fighter in the class as well as the front. That's right I fought on the front. This species are at war with another alien race known as The Legion. Pesky little guys similar to this race except reptilian instead and they like to use laser tipped spears the sear straight through flesh, trust me I know.

Sprinting north through the forest looking for any signs for my ship which crashed. I hopped it's medi-bay was intact. I was deep in thought I ran into a tree. Of course my stocky build decided that that wasn't going to stop my and I carried on straight through the tree shattering it.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. My shoulder was what hit that tree the hardest I don't think it was broken but I hurt like hell I fell to the ground sliding across my back. Grasping my injured shoulder I looked up and panicked for the tree which I just annihilated was now about to land on my. I rolled over to avoid the falling trunk I did so but to get trapped and impaled by smaller branches.

I winced at the immense pain that whisked through my body as a sharp straight branch impaled my body. My tough skin was not enough to hold this branch back. But I couldn't let this stop me I broke the branch and the trunk by punching through it then I pushed the rest of the tree off me. I stood up and pulled the branch out and watched the blood flow out of the gaping hole the went straight through my body. I could see me intestines! I looked around. My eye was caught by a silver object glistening in the moonlight I limped over to it. I looked at it and gasped.

It was a shard of hull from the ship I reached down to to touch it but when I did, boy did I regret it. It was blazing hot. I got an idea. I knelt down and punched deep into the dirt. Thanking myself for doing these class increasing my strength probably at least by fifty times, I pulled up some dirt. It was cold due to it being close to winter and it midnight and all. I used the dirt to pick up the shard of hull. I placed it into my wound. I really REALLY hurt I winced because I could make a noise due to the immense pain. I pulled it out. It worked, It worked, I cauterized the wound.

Standing up I ran north no longer sprinting cause I felt weaker. Eventually I heard flames and walked up to to the edge of a large scrap mark in the ground and looked a the end of it walking up to it a saw a small ravine. I was right, it crashed next to the second closest mountain to the western pack. I slid down the side of the ravine and hit the ground hard becoming winded.

Gasping for air I stood up and slowly walked to a hole in the ship stepping over rubble and debris. I walk carefully through the corridors for the burning damaged ship. Avoiding protruding bars, girders and sharp shards of metal as I passed by the engine room which was oddly sealed off. Shrugging it off remembering its the most shielded area I found the medi-bay I walked in a saw body's lying around. I looked away and found the lifeless burnt body of a doctor holding a small silver device with a small red cross on the side. I ripped it out of his hand, literally, and tested it.

I turned on held it over my wound and felt a sense of relief as I looked down and saw my wound being basically rebuilt. I kept the device there till it was complete. To indicate it was done the device let out a loud beep.

But it must have let something know I was there cause I saw in the shadow two little white dots, level with my eyes appear. The two same dots that the eye's that Legionnaires have.

As if the confirm my suspicion a bulky Legionnaire stepped out of the shadow smiled and roared at me before charging. I prepared for the ensuing battle.

 **A/E Thanks everyone for the great support you have given me for my first chapter of my first fanfic. I didn't think people would like my idea of a story. But some did. Thanks everyone who favourite and followed. Especially those who reviewed.**

 **Special thanks to Mysterydude23 who gave me a great review that gave me the courage to write the next chapter.**

 **Please if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes let me know I kinda wrote this rather quickly...*rubs back of neck***


	3. Chapter 3: Fight for survival

**I decided to rush the next chapter out. Hope you Enjoy**

 **For those who asked, Yes Humphrey is an alien but only because his previous wolf body couldn't sustain him any more. I will tell his story in a future chapter.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

"Uh-Oh" I said quickly and silently. The Legionnaire was charging right at me. I knew the worst thing to do now would be to panic. I readied for a blow or at least that's what I wanted him to think. I was trained I different forms of fighting, some were all about tricking your opponent.

When the Legionnaire was close enough I reached out a grabbed him by the neck whipped him around my body, finishing with throwing him against the wall. He gasped when he slammed against the wall.

"So, not some silly civilian, military are..." He didn't get to finish him before I kicked him in the ribs.

"Scum" I spat out though this was merely just to aggravate him and boy did it work. He flung his tail but I saw this and blocked it with mine. The clash of scale and fur tails. There must have been a point when I got distracted because he managed to hit me, hard.

Recovering I jump and ran towards him. He prepared to hit me, but he didn't expect to see me leap and flip over him. Half my through the somersault I grabbed him by his jaw and continued the somersault proceeding to fling him over my head. He recovered and tackled me slamming me to the ground.

The fight continued like this for several minutes, in a sort of stalemate, but something turned the fight in his favour. I round-house kicked him in the jaw and in return he kicked me in the stomach throwing me back...On to the damaged flooring.

I broke through the floor revealing a large gaping hole showing the rest of the ravine that lay below me. I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable crunch of my bones. After a while I opened my eyes and saw I was hanging by a wire that wrapped around my ankle. I looked up, the Legionnaire was staring at me grinning he reached over to something, picking it up and showing it to me. It was a piece of metal. It was sharp.

He started cutting at the wire but the wire was tough. Panicking I looked around, I was hanging just on the ship deck below but I could get anywhere cause of the huge hole I was hanging over. Looking to the edge of the hole I saw a plasma pistol. I reached for it but I was just short. Looking back up, the Legionnaire was trying to cut higher up the wire than before but was struggling to break through the crystal fibre on the inside. I tried the pistol again. This time with luck I grabbed the hilt and aimed at the Legionnaire head.

"Oi!" I yelled. He looked down and became wide eyed.

"Go to hell" I spat in an extremely aggravated tone and pulled the trigger.

He gasped as the bolt of super heated plasma hit between his eyes. In an instant his eyes boiled to the shear heat of the bolt passing by them. The bolt continued to sear through his brain causing body gases to ignite blowing brain-matter, blood, skull fragments and other fluids spray against the ceiling. The bolt then harmlessly hit the ceiling doing no effect to the metal the built it.

The Legionnaire's body twitched and fell down the hole missing me by inches. Wiping blood and brain-matter from my face I pressed a small red button on the side of the pistol. The pistol began to beep quickly and hum which grew increasingly louder. I dropped the pistol after the Legionnaire.

"Ass hole" I said as I let go of the pistol. Watching to two objects fall, I saw the pistol catch up and land on the falling Legionnaire. But before it slipped off, it exploded blowing the Legionnaire apart. Blood, gore, organs and decapitated limbs fell into the darkness. I reached up and grabbed the wire and climbed up.

I untied my leg, grabbed the healing device and found the body of a soldier I grabbed his belt and wrapped it around my waist. His plasma pistol was at half power. Picking up his neutron rifle I knew it was of no use it was damaged beyond repair. I threw it back down. I went around the ship collecting anything useful. Boat load of luck that was. Found like 2 devices. A research scanner and a half filled pistol battery charger.

I climbed out of the ship through the roof. As I walked to the edge of the ships wing I was about to jump off when I heard the sound of a motor whirring to life. I slowly turned around a saw what it was.

An automatic turret had obviously detected my presence. Unsure on what to do next I jump off the wing. The turret opened up on me laser's whizzed passed my head and body as I flew through the air. I hit the ground hard

I stood back up wincing in pain. It got a hit on me, shot my side and grazed my stomach. I had to save the healing device for it only had enough power for one more use at least. I started to limp back towards the western pack.

 **Kate's POV**

I woke 2 hours later. Eve and I were talking about things till Landie, Humphrey's mate awoke.

"*moan* where am I" she inquired

"Hello, please don't worry, Humphrey left you here with us to get something" Eve reassuringly said

"Humphrey! Where is he!" She yelled almost with a hint of anger

"He said he was going to get something. Then he asked about a 'ship'"Eve said informatively.

Landie went to stand up but collapsed in pain. "Please, don't move, he will be back soon, I'm sure" I said.

She nodded and looked worryingly out into the world out the den exit.

 **Humphrey POV**

I stumble around the forest, I was getting close to the pack, I could smell them. I had lost a lot of blood. I stumbled down a small cliff. I lay there for a couple seconds before getting up. I saw the den which was my destination. I saw Kate, Eve and Landie talking. I took me nearly ten minutes to walk round to it. Stupid valley.

When I arrived I collapsed as I entered the entrance.

"Humphrey!" Landie screamed. She crawled her way over to me and rolled me over.

I smiled "Its good to see your up. I got you something." I said placing the device in her hand.

"No, Humphrey you need it more." Landie cried

"Please I'll be fine." I reassured

"OK" she said placing the device over her wound and letting it heal. When the device was complete it ran out of power.

"Humphrey you knew it had one use didn't you" Landie said. Humphrey nodded

"Damn it Humphrey, You fell out of a space ship and fell five hundred meters to the ground and survived without a scratch I'll be damned if your going to die by a scratch" Landie yelled

"Hey I've had worse" I said referring to an incident that happened a year ago.

"The positron beam incident doesn't count" Landie said annoyed

"Why not?" I questioned "you were thankful afterwards."

"That was like the third time you saved my life, that's why" Landie said "It became somewhat of a habit for you"

Humphrey winced in pain "Landie Thank you for saving me from the train crash, I know you couldn't save me previous body, but you have shown me more in this alien body than I have ever experienced." I said with sadness hinted in my voice "that's why I save you're life, to repay for my debt"

"Humphrey, Shut up" Landie said starting to cry

"Hey" I said

"What" Landie said holding my hand with tears appearing in her eyes

"Can we have that vacation now?"

 **A/E Hope you all Enjoyed. Want more Info about my OC and the alien race in this story Check out me profile!**

 **PLZ REVIEW AND FAV! (no pressure)**


	4. Chapter 4: History in my eyes

**Kate's POV**

"Huh, That's good..." Humphrey said I a rather tired tone. "that's good". He then finished before he slipped in to a deep state of unconsciousness.

"Oh, Humphrey, why are you so selfless" Landie said to herself looking down at her unconscious mate. She positioned him down on the ground a looked at his belt. I noticed on his belt was another one of those devices that he had before that was shaped like an L, but this one was slightly bigger and had a different design. Landie noticed it too. She pulled it out of some sort of holster. She looked at it before smiling.

"Military men, am I right" she said to us and chuckled. We looked confused. She saw this and explained.

"This is a plasma pistol, a very powerful hand gun." She said informatively "Only the military are aloud to use it." I nodded

"A gun, like what hunters use?" Eve asked

"yes but instead of making a small hole" She said smiling "Depending on the power levels this will make a hunters head explode open impact from a bolt of plasma" Eve and I looked at her with wide eyes. How could she just say that so nonchalantly. She just giggled to herself.

She looked back at Humphrey and examined one of his wounds and gasped.

"What is it Landie?" I asked

"Some of these wounds" she started "There...there legionnaire claw marks. He was in a fight with a legionnaire, probably when he was at the ship". She started to tear up "Oh Humphrey, I don't deserve you."

"Landie can you tell us what happened to Humphrey" I asked

"Why not just asked me?" A voice said. We all looked around trying to figure out where it came from.

"Guy's its just me." Humphrey stirred. We all realised it was him "I'll tell you what happened to me. When you were off getting married to Garth as you know a decided to leave..."

 **FLASHBACK TIME! (Humphrey's POV)**

I stood upon the rock that looked upon the valley. I was watching the beginning of Kate's and Garth's wedding. A gust of wind blew through my fur and I sort of felt a sense on ease knowing I would not be staying. I turned with hatred in mind and broken heart in my chest as I ran to catch the next passing train.

Hearing the train whipping past I saw an open box car. Taking my only chance to leave I boarded the train. I decided to go to sleep because if I look out the train door I'm going to become guilty and jump out again.

I woke up several hours later. I know, considering the fact that it was night time. I saw the moon, It was huge and bright, kind of like Kate's personality… why the hell am I thinking like that. I would have been in awe of the moon if I didn't feel a sense of guilt like I messed something up and did something wrong. On top of that, a sense of being watched. I looked out at the passing forest and saw something that frightened me. Two eye like glowing. . . things **(Think Iron man's suits eyes)**. They were glowing a deep blue. They watched me as the train whizzed passed them. Then they disappeared.

Thinking its was just one of those 'your minds playing tricks on you' moment, I relaxed and let the wind continue to blow through my my fur. But I couldn't get the feeling that what I'm doing is wrong, running away. Am I really doing what's right? I opened my eyes getting that other feeling again, like I'm being watched. I looked around, but didn't see anything so I shrugged it off. I had a gander down the tracks to see what was coming up. I saw I large deep valley or so it seemed from this angle. The train started to cross the bridge. I started to relax again. I closed my eyes and let the wind relax me again.

That's when I started to hear strange noises, like metal buckling. I looked around trying to see where it came from. I looked out the door and down at the bridge. I saw the river far below, a dark blue shimmering with moon light. The metal on the bridge was warping. I watched in horror as the metal bent, straining under the weight of the train. I watched as the tension built before finally snapping sending shards of twisted metal far down into the valley below. It soon started a chain reaction. Steel girders and reinforcing bars snap, bend and tore off concrete foundations. The bridge started to wobble and shake therefore shaking the train. I watched as the steam locomotive at the front of the train started to fall as the bridge just completely disintegrate below me.

Before my box car decided to join the rest of the train it bounced knocking me around before being inevitability being pulled down with the rest of the train. A bale of hay hit me slamming me against the wall of the car before being basically smacked out of the car door. I was flailing around as a plummeted towards the earth. Looking towards the train, both it and I in complete weightlessness, fell towards the deep canyon floor below. I even saw the human train driver screaming for his life. I almost felt if though I accepted it. I was falling faster than the train.

The pain rushed through my body as I slammed against the ground. I would have been surprised that I was alive, if I wasn't in so much pain. I watched as the train joined me. It 'landed' on the other side of the river, pancaking under the weight of the locomotive and box cars. Then the tanker car hit the ground, obviously sparking because it exploded, in a huge ball of fire lighting up the area as if it were day before puffing into smoke and flames.

I could no longer feel the pain because I was in complete shock. I couldn't move my head or any of my limbs, my body felt like powder. I assumed that all my bones were completely shattered. I saw as a pool of my own blood accumulated around me. That's when I realised that my head was on a strange angle. I saw my spine half hanging of my own body. The juices flowing from my decimated spinal column. I screamed but I only gagged blood. I started coughing, hurting my chest immensely. I looked around but I found something frightening. Those damn eyes again. But something was different it was running towards me. It came into the light it was some sort of suit shaped like an anthropomorphic wolf but something was different. It was huge like 4 meters tall! It knelt over me. I was scared out of my wits. It saw this. Its helmet sort of transformed of his face and merged down to his neck, making it seem as if it never wore one. He had a look of horror on his face. His ears were huge.

He faced to his left and screamed something but I couldn't hear him. I must've lost my hearing. I saw two more of these, huge wolf-like things come over, also not wearing any helmets. They had some sort of stretcher. The careful picked me up and placed me on it but however hard they tried it hurt more than you could think. The first wolf yelled at the other two and pointed some where out of my view. The two nodded before spinning around and started jogging. I noticed the light around me went form a flickering orange glow to a relaxed white light. I looked to where it was coming from. It was coming the top of a small ramp. I grew surprised at the sight before me. A large structure sat upon three metallic legs. The structure looked similar to one of those human planes that occasionally flew over Jasper, but this was more sleek and wider and had larger engines at the back similar to that of a human Jet. These illuminated an ominous blue glow. I was brought onto this 'plane' and was taken down many a corridor. Finally we came to a room with about five more of these 'wolves'. These five weren't warning the strange armour the others were wearing. They brought me to a bed. One of them took some of the blood that leaked from my body and took it to a machine. I saw the 'wolves' arguing and the one that found me outside grab his jaw. They were all clearly worried about me.

I soon lost consciousness.

 **A/N The flashback will carry on to the next chapter. There still a bit to go. W ill start the next episode of this mini series called _An Evolved State of Living._ Expect it to come out soon.**

 **Thanks everyone for the great feed back I've got from everyone. Please review it makes me fell great when I get good reviews.**

 **Thanks for all the followers and favourites. And sorry about this Authors note usually I would be more enthusiastic but I'm really tired so yeah…**

 **Please, oh please enjoy this say you enjoyed this chapter. I think that seemed a little to beggy never mind.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreamscape and Explaination

**Flashback continuation Humphrey's POV (Currently in a dream state)**

I awoke, laying on my side. I was lying in a meadow with lush, shoulder-length, soft green grass. Beautiful patches of vivid flowers sprinkled here and there, revealing their soft pedals above the grass. I lifted my head to get a better view of my surroundings. I was in a basin. Short cliffs surrounded me with a mixture of greys lining the stone. At the top of the cliff, a thick summer forest. Lush shades of green atop the trees. A flock of birds flew over me. Chirping there beautiful songs to each other. A picturesque waterfall fell from the cliff into a small pond. A stream leading from the pond into a cave in the rock face. The cave mouth lined with small glowing crystals of different colours. Fruit trees were dotted here and there in the clearing, and a bright sun illuminated the sky above me. I pushed my heavy body onto my haunches continuing to be awed by the sight in front of me. After savouring the moment I went to make a step.

A soon as I lay one of my paws down. I hesitated, feeling a warm sticky substance on the base of my paw. Looking down I took note that it was a deep crimson colour. I gasped, and looked where it came from. It came from a source hidden in the grass ahead of me. I cautiously walked forward, moving apart the grass to revel a fatally injured wolf bleeding from deep tears in his flesh. I reached for him but my paw seemed to pass right through him. I then tried to communicate with him.

"Hello? Are you OK?" I asked. I didn't even move. He was awake, just.

"Hello Terence? You here?" A familiar happy sounding voice asked. It emanated from the cave. I looked over a saw a pure white wolf. It had red and black streaks along its fur, and had a heavily muscular build. At first glance it looked like an Alpha, but it had the posture, walk and attitude of an omega. I cantered out towards us, still unaware of his injured friend. Then he saw him and his face went from happy to down right shocked. **(These are Wolves by the way just in case you didn't catch on)**

"Terence!" He yelled as he sprinted at incredible speeds towards us. Managing to come to a full stop above his body. "Who did this to you, please tell me" the white wolf said on the verge of tears.

"Th...Th...The Nor...Northern pack did...Th...this" Terence replied, clearly in pain. Oh if only he knew what pain meant. "Please take the time to forgive the united pack before your disease sets in...for me"

"OK I will" The white wolf said "After the Northern Pack suffers" He said enraged

The other wolf smiled. "Thanks for everything..." He paused wincing at a surge of pain before finishing, "...Humphrey, thank you" his last word echoed as he wheezed his last breath.

The white wolf was clearly in emotional pain and I could do nothing to help. I couldn't interact with anything. Was this a premonition? Was this another reality? Who knows. The white wolf lifted his head way from the ground rage writes on his face. Before howling a mighty war howl echoing through the area, probably with a huge radius. Then something strange happened.

I started hearing voices in my head.

" _Sir, look at this data."_

" _What am I looking at there doctor?"_

" _His dreams, there intersecting with a dimensional rift."_

" _What does that mean?"_

" _He is in an incorporeal state within another reality"_

" _Wow. Impressive. What about his mind state."_

" _He's ready, it wouldn't surprise me if he could hear us now."_

" _Lets wake him then, shall we?"_

" _Yes sir"_

I then felt a searing pain go through my temples as if something was being taken out of my skull. The pain quickly passed. I opened my eyes but I saw the clearing. But then a bright white light slowly started to fill my vision before completely hiding everything form view. The white quickly exited to black

I took me a while to realise that I actually had my eyes shut. I opened them only to quickly close them again and cover my eyes. Some sort of light directly above me temporally blinded me. This time I slowly opened my eyes and released a tired moan.

"Wakey, Wakey, sunshine" A voice said to my right. I turned my head to see I was I some sort of white room. Four people stood to my right. Two of them were in some sort of long white coat but the others where wearing the armour as before. I looked back at the ceiling placing my _hands_ on my face

"This isn't real" I said to myself. I looked back at them they were still there. But the looked confused. The one closest to me wearing the white coat came a said something. But his mouth didn't move.

"Excuse me. If you understand me you have to say more in your language" He said seemingly in the back of my head.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where am I? What's wrong with me?" I asked franticly now looking down at my body. I...I was one of them. An Alien!

"Whoa calm down sorry we had to learn your languages vowels and consonants" He said now moving his mouth.

"Now I will explain everything" He said. "We found you after a catastrophic bridge failure the caused a train to fall, and clearly as well as you. We brought you on to our ship, in a desperate attempt to save your life. It was pretty clear that you weren't going to survive in your old body. We were forced to bioengineering a body for you using Cortan, our race and your wolf DNA. Now tree weeks later your...relatively mature Cortan body has finished being created and here we are. That was a simple as I could put it"

Wow. Somehow I understood that.

"As for who we are, I am Doctor Terence, This is Captain Leyanon. This here is Doctor Smite and this here is Major Forest"

"OK...OK I understand where are we?" I asked

The nervously looked at each other before saying

"Well" Doctor Terence said.

 **A/N OK here it is. I know its not that long, but I wanted to ask.**

 **?DO YOU WANT TO HEAR MORE OF HUMPHREYS CORTAN PAST OF NOT?**

 **I have to add Terence to my list of OC's on my profile, frankly I have to edit that.**

 **So next chapter will hopefully be longer depending on want people want. If you wish to submit ideas for this story. Please go ahead and PM me I would be happy to hear them and if I like them (and I usually do) they might be part of the story. And please Read and give ideas for An Evolved State of Life.**

 **P.S. Leyanon is pronounced Lee-a-non**

 **P.P.S The dream Humphrey was in was a teaser for Evolved State of Mind and the White wolf was Humphrey. So you can look forward to that!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Attero**


End file.
